


Break Me, Then Burn Me

by azure101



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lyanna Is Alive, Dark Sansa, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure101/pseuds/azure101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little winter dove. That is what they liked to call her. A little dove who was pure and naive to the world of men and power. However, what they did not know was she was already bathed in the blood of thousands. </p>
<p>"Do they truly know you? For if they did they would hate you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the Flames Consumed Us

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and story lines originally belong to their creator G.R.R Martin and shall always be his. In this story characters might have a changed personality or trait just to better fit into this universe. Happy Readings!

Sansa Stark 

 

She looked outside of her bedchambers window that overlooked the bustling courtyard down below. Standing in the middle of the square ready to receive their guests was the great lord Ned Stark, and his wife Catlyen Stark formally Tully. Lady Stark fussed over the youngest of the daughters Arya as she refused to keep her long brown hair plaited, to her mothers’ dismay. The girl would rather play swords then dress as a young lady any day. Next to Arya Bran looked anxious for the gates to open. 

Robb Stark the eldest of the children looked down at Bran setting a hand on the younger boys’ shoulder as a way of reassuring him. The baby of the family was currently clinging to his mother as he looked around the square as this was one of his first time meeting outsiders. Before Lady  
Stark could fuzz over Arya anymore trumpets could be heard from behind the gated wall. Signaling that their guests had arrived. 

“Open the gates!” yelled one of the men from the other side 

Men worked against the pulleys opening the gate to allow the guest to enter. 

Before the gates were fully opened two black stallions rode into the square. The horses neighed and stomped their feet as the young lads on top of them pulled them to a stop. Lady Stark had taken the youngest behind her. 

“It would look as if I have won the race brother,” The one splitting a grin said to other boy  
“Clearly you cheated. Who counts to three then before he is done takes off not giving equal time to the other?” The younger one said irritated 

“Oh baby brother do not wallow in loss! For rejoice in the fact that you will be the one to escort Lady Margery to the fest tonight.” The other said playfully 

Before the other could give a rude remark her father stepped forward to the two bickering brothers. 

“Nephews, I see you rode ahead of your party.” 

“Uncle you know patience was never a quality found in us.” Said the youngest as he got off his horse and made his way over the older man 

“Aye, you get that from your mother more than anything.” He commented smiling as he embraced his nephews

“I would like to take that as a compliment dear brother of mine.” Came a famine voice 

Behind the embracing males stood a woman that resembled Lady Stark in age, yet the looks were purely different. Instead this woman was taller and slimmer then the lady stark with pale white skin that clashed with her raven long hair to which was free flowing down her back. Her eyes are what gave her away as a Stark as they were grey holding a steely glare in them. 

“You never were a patient child. If I remember correctly, you would have breakfast shoved down your throat and were out of the dinning hall for sword practice before anyone else awoke.” Lord Stark joked 

“Eddard Stark you never comment on a woman’s eating habits that is a form of bad manners.” She said playfully punching his arm 

“And you’re a lady? Mother would roll in her grave if she knew.” 

Smirking the queen said “I might not be the most convectional lady but I can still best you at swords anytime brother.” 

Laughing Ned embraced his sister before saying “That challenge shall have to be forfeited for now as I see your dear husband is now here.” 

Shifting her gaze away from the two reuniting siblings she saw the silvered haired King approach on his horse a look of exasperation on his face. 

“Hello husband it is about time you joined us! I was beginning to question if you were still alive.” The queen laughed 

“I don’t know if I should be more questioning of the fact my sons left the party to race each other like mere children or that one of my queens left leaving me with the other families.” Said the kings 

“I am not sorry for escaping that insufferable Tyrell woman, who might I add speaks to me as if she is already on the throne.” Lyanna said spat 

Her husband gave a look before smiling at her “Your letting your wolf out again dear.” 

He pulled her into a hug before releasing her and taking her chin between his fingers “Your absolutely right she is insufferable, however it was not your job to entertain her, that would fall to Aegon.” 

The king looked to his sons with a disapproving look “You left your intended behind do you know what kind of statement that sends?” 

The eldest son with short silver hair gave his father a glare “I do not care what kind of statement it sends to her or others.” 

“You snubbed not only your future wife, but that of the Tyrell family. They are essential for the Taragaryen empire to keep thriving.” 

“Then I do not want the responsibility of sitting on a throne built upon beggary and favors owed.” 

“My king, my son do not do this here wait till there is privacy away from ears and eyes.” Lyanna said stepping between the two 

“Your mother is right we shall continue this conversation later.” Rhagar said 

Just before the prince could utter a word the sound of hoofs came as knights dressed in white cloaks attached to metal armor arrived. Behind the knights followed a wagon that held the banner of the royal family on it signaling the full arrival of the guests. 

Looking back at the Stark family she could see Robb embracing his cousin Jon Tarageryn, the second dragon prince. The youngest siblings jumped into his arms knocking him over as they welcomed their favorite cousin back home. 

“They seem happy.” She whispered 

“My lady, it is time to get ready for the fest tonight.” Came her maids voice 

Turning away from the joyous occasion she nodded before going over to the vanity mirror. Her maid began to brush out the fiery red curls that she inherited from her mother. Icy blue eyes stared into the mirror looking for anything that showed she was actually his daughter. Her sister always said she was never a true born as her looks screamed southern heritage. 

“You know you do not have to go to this feast my lady, not if you do not want to.” Said the old maid 

She looked up to see the understanding in the elder woman’s eyes. 

“Even if I did not want to, it is my duty as a daughter of the lord and granddaughter of the great commander to attend.” 

“As you wish my lady.” 

Looking into the mirror her eyes took in the outfit her mother had chosen. The blue silk material clung to her midsection before it flowed easily to the ground. She was happy that the sleeves were long and had loops for her fingers. It was easier to hide the marks. Her face painted and her wild hair tamed she was ready. 

Coming to the great twin oak doors that lead into the hall she stopped before them. Two knights stationed at the entrance said nothing as she readied her self for the false pretenses and false promises that the lords and ladies would whisper to her after too much ale. Also he would be here, she had to keep her guard up. 

Once her nerves were steeled she signaled them to open the doors. Colors blurred together as ladies were spun by their dancing partners moving to the tempo of the music. Looking over she saw the table on top of the dais held the royal family and starks. Gracefully she migrated through the crowd weaving in between the couples. 

Breaking through the last of the dancers she approached the table gaining the attention of the occupants. She bowed into a low curtsy. 

“My King and Queens and royal highness welcome to winterfell.” She said 

“Niece tis nice to see you, we did not see you earlier when we arrived.” Said the king wiping his mouth from the sauce of the cooked goose “Please rise.” 

Rising she smiled “Yes, my apologies my lord I wanted to look my best for our honored guests.” 

“Ah, always the proper one lady Sansa.” He said smiling 

Before she knew what was happening she was tackled into a warm hug. 

“My dear sweet cousin how much I have missed you!” exclaimed the girlish voice that could only belong to the princess. Once released from her cousins’ vice grip she could breath again. 

“I see you have been training with the sand snakes Rhaenys, for your training shows.” She said smiling at the older woman 

“Ah, yes sorry about that sometimes I forget my own strength!” She said rubbing the back of her head before setting her hands on her hips and looking at Sansa “I have heard from my cousins that a certain raven haired prince is rides to Winterfell, any reasons as to why?” 

Not missing a beat Sansa replied “I have no idea my princess. Maybe the prince of Dorn tires of the royal court life and wanted to take a break.” While, her cousin was caught off guard she started to move away from her families table to the middle of the room. 

“A prince who one day be king take a break?” Rhaenys said skeptically cutting off her path of travel 

“Not all royals wish to be given the title of king or queen.” She said looking past her cousins’ shoulders to the silver haired prince 

Rhaenys followed her eyes before turning with a small frown setting upon her pretty face. 

“Yes, however not all of them have a choice but to follow the destiny that was decided for them.” She said sadly 

“Is that the destiny you wish for him to take sweet cousin?” 

“It is the only one he can take. He was borne to be king.” Rhaenys said looking up at her brother and the girl beside him “And his queen is to be Margery.” 

“Yes, some say she will be his perfect match and she looks fertile.” Sansa said placing a hand on her cousin’s shoulder “However, I say a flower queen is nothing compared to one born from fire.” 

Rhanenys looked at her understanding flashing in her eyes. Nodding she said “Yes, well only some can handle the dragons fire.” 

“Aye, yes god save the ones that cross them.” She said smiling looking over at their family the wolves and dragons two families that no one expected to join in alliance. Her little siblings were fighting over food her father laughing as her mother demanded they stop with a smile fighting to break loose upon her face. 

They were still untouched. Pure in a way she could never be again. For she was bathed in blood and sin. 

“I wish they will never know of a world filled by violence.” 

“What do you mean cousin?” 

Before Sansa could reply a loud cheer was heard coming from her family table. Looking at each other the girls made their way back to their family to see a new addition was made. 

Her stomach fell as she knew exactly who it was the one man who she could truly kill without a single ounce of remorse.  
"Lord Baliesh."


	2. Dance of Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amber eyed prince comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about not posting in a while I have finals for college this week so things have been crazy! But hopefully this makes up for it.

She was an outside spectator looking into the events that were unfolding before her. The only amount of movement that her body allowed was that of her eyes that seemed to be wired open tracing the way the king greeted the man, and the way her mother hugged him. 

“Peter how good it is to see you!” Her mother said warmly 

“It is good to see you too Cat, especially after …. well you know.” He said sadly 

Her mothers face gave a look of sympathy and understanding “Aye, I miss her too for she was my sister, yet you still have your son and that is better then nothing.” 

“Yes, my son.” He nodded “Some whisper that Robyn is too weak to become lord and think the young lord Harry should take his place. I fear the day that they decide to act on those thoughts.” 

“Well you always have friends in the north that are willing to help whenever you need them.” She assured 

He took her hands in his and squeezed them smiling “Thank you, Cat.” 

The numbing from her body started to melt as red hot anger flooded into her blood stream. She wanted to rip his wormy hands off her mother and scream at her mother for welcoming him to their home. She wasn’t aware her body started to move towards him as he faced her mother, back towards her. She could kill him.

It could all be over. All the bloodshed could stop. She thought 

Before she could reach underneath her dress for her hidden knife a firm hold was placed upon her hand. Wiping her head to the left she came face to face with amber eyes. 

“Trystane.” She spoke softly 

“Hello my winter flower.” The sun kissed prince said 

“What? What are you doing in winterfell?” she asked 

“I was asked by our teacher to come to winterfell to check on you.” He said gazing down before looking back at her “I am glad I did.” 

“You shouldn’t have.” She said trying to yank out of his hold 

Amber eyes narrowed in thought before pulling her to his hard chest. Looking up at him with murder written on her face the damn bastard had the nerve to smile. 

“Dance with me.” 

“I refuse.” 

“Good thing it was not a question, but a command.” He said dragging her to where all the other dancers were 

Once there he let go putting her in front of him. 

“Do you remember the dance of the water lily?” He asked putting his arm up 

Still angry but not resisting she raised her arm to meet his “How could I forget.” 

The music then changed from the northern tones into one of a more dornish one. The beat started slow on queue they began to move circling each other as if sizing up opponents. When the drums began Trystane spun Sansa towards him.

“Remind me why they used to call you the daughter of the wolf.” He whispered into her ear 

She smiled as he dipped her down before bringing her back up he traced his hands up her back to her neck making blue eyes meet amber. 

“With pleasure my southern prince.” She said as he spun her back out 

When the tamarinds began to play she stopped spinning fiery red hair now untamed. She traced her arms up her body and begun shake her hips in a figure eight movement keeping in time with the drums. Dropping her arms from her body she moved slowly back to Trystane never breaking eye contact. He moved to grab her but she smiled and did a spin avoiding him before doing a flip backwards. 

“Has the snake forgotten the wolf is not so easily tamed?” She asked playfully 

Smirking he advanced towards her before she had time to pull away he grabbed her hands putting them on his shoulders, and lifted her left leg around him. He stepped backwards causing her to lean with him. When the music began to to wind down he picked her up spinning them both her fiery hair making it seem as if though they were being consumed by flames. 

Setting her down he smiled “Sometimes I wonder if you want to be tamed.” 

Smirking she said “Maybe, however there are only a few who can tame a she-wolf.” 

Amber eyes flicked up to the dais she followed his sight to a pair of grey eyes. 

“Right only a dragon can it seems.” He said noting the way her pale features took on a dark hue

She licked her lips before replying “For some, however I crave one who might be both.” 

“Be careful your emotions can lead to distraction and that is not something you can afford.” He commented 

She turned around to him breaking eye contact with the one who made her heart feel alive. 

“That would not have been a problem if someone had not stopped me earlier.” 

“You know that you cannot afford to kill Peter now. We need him alive for what comes next.” Trystane spoke truthfully

“I could care less about that. You know my reason for doing this.” She said darkly 

“Yes, trust me I do. However, you must think about the consequences of killing him before he was able to confess anything. It would send you to jail and all those lives he took would have mattered for not.” He reasoned 

Looking over to where the one man she hated more than anything laughed along with her parents she let out a breath. 

“You speak truths that I do not wish to hear, but must.” She said letting go of some of her bloodlust. She needed to get out the rest of her aggression from her body looking over at the amber eyes prince she smiled. 

“Trystane it has been a while since we last spared no?” 

The prince looked down at the short red head who beyond all doubt somehow ended up being his closet ally. “It has been a while since we last worked together. Rumor is that you have grown soft since your journey from dorne.” 

A mischievous glint made their way into her eyes “I am wounded good sir for I can assure you after five years of fighting sand snakes one does not tend to go back to being soft.” 

“Aye, however I wonder how your family would feel if they knew that their little winter dove sneaks off in the middle of the night to fight wildlings?” He smirked 

Moving closer till their lips almost touched she whispered “The wildlings taught many of things I could show you all of them if you wish?” 

“Ah, Sansa we both know your heart beats for another man, and for that you will always be a slave to it.” He said poking her nose 

Swatting him away she growled “Fight me you bight.” 

Knowing he fully annoyed her he flashed a smile “I could not think of anything more that I would love to do.”


End file.
